


End call

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls, Professor Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Professor Ren and TA Rey Nimma agree on mostly everything. Accept for Reys reluctance to hold a gallery. Everything shifts one night when Rey decide to throw caution to the wind and give in to her professors nagging.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired and very sad. Here is a vent one shot that may become a multi chapter. I do not know though. I am not even sure if I wrote in any chemistry. Sorry :(

Maybe it was Rey's loneliness that led her to this point. The almost aggressive rotting in her stomach that is extensive solitude causing her to throw all logic out of the window and give in to life for once. 

Maybe the universe just needed to be given a chance. 

_ Maybe _ . 

Rey had just spent the better half of her senior year at Resistance university being a TA for her philosophy professor, Professor Ren. While Rey enjoyed it because it gave her good busy work and got her out of her dorm, it made life difficult in other areas. 

Ren was dead sent on Rey pulling herself together just enough to hold a small gallery. Emphasis on  _ small _ because Rey nearly passed out at the idea of publicly displaying her art. Even though they were both in completely different departments, that didn’t stop him from admiring art. He would always ask her about it, and would even occasionally send her articles and newspaper clippings about old artists or new techniques. 

So when she told Ren hell no, he, being the stubborn man that he was, dug at her about it for  _ months _ afterwards. 

_ “No.” _

_ “Nimma, please. How hard would it be? It wouldn’t be more than two hours, and it would be very small.”  _

_ “No.” _

_ “Please. Your art deserves to be seen.”  _

_ “Yea, just like how you need to publish your damn book. The answer is no Ren, and if you bring it up again, I will throw an advanced philosophy text book at your face. No matter the repercussions.” _

That was typically the extent of their conversations about it. So it came as a surprise to Ren when he received a call at one in the morning from Nimma. Ren fumbled, his hands already full with a cup of coffee in one and a book in the other. Four rings later and he finally managed to answer. 

Rey's voice cut through the silence of the connecting call. 

“I’ll do it.”

Ren paused. 

“Okay first, do what? And second, dear God go to bed, it’s one in the morning and I need you at eight AM class tomorrow.” 

“The art gallery.” 

Ren froze. 

_ Is she… okay? _

“Are you okay?” 

It was Reys turn to pause this time. She couldn’t really answer the question right away because the answer didn’t come to her brain right away. Or at least the answer that would make Ren happy. 

Ren sensed this pause.

“Nimma?” 

Rey had to physically pull the phone away from her head so that her sigh wouldn’t be heard. She put her head in her hand and brought the phone back. 

“Yea, yea I’m good. I just thought, why not.” 

_ Yea okay she was definitely not okay.  _

It was nothing like Nimma to just... accept things. Ben knew this, he wasn’t stupid. The girl was smart, freakishly so, but not because of natural talent, but because she worked to be smart. That’s at least what she told him. He had to clench his hands to stop him from replying that:

Was she working so hard to be smart, or perfect? 

Nimma was twenty two. He met her when she was twenty one. She was a quiet one, well at first. Throughout the entirety of the semester he had her as a student, Ren had never heard the girl talk to anyone about anything other than academics. Which was one of the main reasons he appointed her almost immediately as his TA. Ben knew two things about Nimma at this time, that she was a hard worker, and was focused. 

Well okay, focused was an assumption. 

Ben and Rey grew into a routine by the third week into their partnership. She didn’t mention once anything outside of academics to him. And he did the same. It was a nice, clean, and non slippery line that neither were expecting to be crossed. 

It wasn’t until Phasma asked him if he’d seen any of her artwork that Ben even considered her as anything more than an acquaintance. 

Ben spent three hours staring at her work. 

If was so painful. 

Ben cried for the first time in three years when he looked at her work. 

He wouldn’t tell her that though. 

And while Ben continued to call Rey by her last name, it was that night when he began to call her Rey in his head.

The line hadn’t even been physically crossed, but it was just enough for it to shift. 

Ben told Rey he saw her artwork the next day, and the poor girl nearly chocked on her own spit. He told her it was probably the most beautiful work he’d ever seen and that she needed to do a gallery. 

If he thought she looked worried when he first mentioned her art, she looked absolutely terrified now. 

He didn’t press.

Until a week later. 

That was the first conversation in which he saw Rey. Like, really saw her. And all he could think about was how much more he wanted to see her. Over and over again. 

After mentioning the gallery again, Rey rolled her eyes. Like physically rolled her eyes. If that wasn’t shocking to Ben, then what came out of her mouth next definitely was.

_ “I’d rather burn my feet and then walk on glass than do a gallery.”  _

It took Ben a moment to comprehend that Nimma just sassed him. The tiny girl who wore sweaters eight times her size and rarely even sighed in annoyance had just verbally told him to hypothetically fuck off. 

Ben  _ loved _ it. 

After that day, Rey slowly began to warm up more and more. Ben noticed that it wasn’t because she genuinely wanted to praise the ground everyone walked on like a street cat, but more so because she feared the outcome if she didn’t. 

So he nudged her out, little by little. Ben drew out her comebacks and angry frustrations. Everytime she cracked, she froze, as if expecting something bad. 

But all she was met with was a chuckle or an amused glance. 

So she began to soften. 

Rey explained (to the best of her ability) her anxiety of failure. How meticulous everything was to her and how, even if she messed up once, she could spiral into a full blown anxiety attack depending on the situation. 

And Ben listened. 

He told her that in the end, she should be allowed to express her feelings. He didn’t go into detail because she didn’t either, but he knew there was a story behind it all. It hurt him knowing this though, that someone felt the need to change her. 

It was nearing March, and the first semester was officially over, Rey was set to TA for him again for the second semester. Phasma nearly died when he told her this. 

_ “You managed to keep an assistant for more than a semester! I’m impressed Ren.”  _

Ben had now known Rey for an entire year, and his image of her had changed drastically. What he had seen as a quiet and focused young women was actually a hyper observant nerd who had an undying love for art in all forms. It was fascinating. 

There were moments, rare as they were, when he caught her in the middle of the night when he was churning out a new chapter and she was reviewing an essay for her advanced english class, when he would text her something about class late at night, and she would answer immediately. 

Which would commence him scolding her for her horrid sleep schedule, and her pointing out that he was basically in the same exact situation as she is. 

And then he’d help her with her paper. 

Or listen to her rant about how upset a character from a new book she was reading is. 

Those were his favorite. He could see so much of her through her vision of others. She was so passionate, but never showed it. He understood why her art was so potent with emotion, because it’s one of the only places she can release it all and not have possibly dangerous repercussions. 

So here was Ben, on another one of those nights, except this time he wasn’t the one who texted or called, but it was her. And it was definitely not for purely academic reasons. Although it was still completely acceptable and appropriate. 

Not that it ever wouldn’t be. 

“What made you change your mind?” Ben asked, walking over to his bookshelf to replace his book. Even if they didn’t talk for long, he still needed to go to bed after this call. No matter how late that would be. 

Rey sighed through the phone this time. 

She was sad. 

Well, no, sadness is temporary. 

She’s tired. 

“I’m tired.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ll go, this was stupid-”

“No no no no no wait.” Ben scrambled. He didn’t mean to scare her or brush her off. It just jarred him hearing her talk about her feelings. 

Stupid as it was, talking about her feelings was not easy. 

“Talk to me. Can you not sleep?” He asked. 

Rey curled up on her small sofa. 

Talk to me. 

Huh. 

Easier said than done. 

She shouldn’t, she really really shouldn’t. Rey had already opened up so much to him. More than she would to anyone else. Anything more and she might actually have to address her feelings for the man. 

God forbid she ever did that. 

But then again. He was right there. With that damn voice. Telling her through subtext that he would listen. Just like he always did when she showed a crack. He never saw them as cracks though. More like dusty curtains that when opened, show a whole undiscovered part of her mind. 

His words, not hers. 

“It’s not that I can’t sleep. Well, I can’t. But that’s not the point. My brain-” 

“Is exhausted?” 

“...yea.”

Rey sat in silence. She could feel him, even though he was probably thirty or more minutes away from her. She could feel the weight that is his presence. Not a bad weight, more like a weighted blanket type of weight. A weight you need to survive. A necessary weight that you didn’t know was necessary until you felt it too late. 

“How did you know?” 

Ben sighed. He’s known for longer than he wants to admit. 

Ben had been through enough depressive episodes as a teenager to be able to see the effects of one on someone else. 

“I’ve had my fair share of that in my life.”

Rey sighed. 

“I feel too much and not enough at the same time.” 

Ben chuckled.

“Yes, I remember that too. How did this spur your decision though?” 

Rey shrugged

“I need friends. I just need people. I never thought I’d say that since I’ve always been introverted, but I need people. Someone. Anything. A cat would do but my complex doesn’t allow one. I just need to be…” 

“Appreciated?”

_ Loved?  _

“Yea.” 

“Rey, I know you may not see it at the moment, but I can promise you with everything I have in me, that you are appreciated. Now you just need to deepen your relationship with those who do appreciate you. But you also need to take care of yourself. Are you getting enough sleep? Are you eating?” 

Rey smiled. 

No. 

“I’m trying.” 

Ben sighed. Damnit, this girl is going to end him.

Okay, time to pack an extra lunch everyday. 

“Okay. That’s all that matters in the end. How about we talk more about this tomorrow, okay?” 

Rey nodded. Feeling herself drift off on the sofa. 

“Can you do something for me Rey?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Go to bed, okay?”

“Okay.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked, so you shall receive.   
> Thank you guys so much for the support. It really really does mean a lot. I have quite literally no idea where this story is going to go. The only thing I have concrete is the ending, and that's it. So I guess we'll see how long this sucker takes.   
> In the mean time, I just wanted to say thank you to all of the positive feedback. It's been a struggle recently, so it really does mean a lot to me.

It was rainy the next day. Nothing different from the weather for the past week, but nevertheless, it wasn’t preferred on Rey's end. 

Rey's mood was already soiled with poor sleep and lack of nutrition, but the idea of having to sit through three of Ren's lectures before she could sit and let her brain  _ process it made _ it all ten times worse. 

Ren and Rey had merely ten seconds of quiet before the day began. Never giving the two of them the chance to discuss their conversation late last night. Rey felt like she wanted to explode, out of nerves, guilt, shame, the list went on. 

She was so horrified. He didn’t want to hear about her issues, he wanted her to grade papers and answer his students stupid questions when he was unavailable. It was so foolish of her to think he cared. It was rare for someone to care, genuinely care about what she felt or feel. And when they did care, it was because they found her different or special because of her pain and hurt. She didn’t want to be special because of her pain. She just wanted to be listened to. 

How hard can that fucking be?

Finally, at noon, when the third (and last) of Rens lectures finally came to a close, Rey slumped down in her chair, resting her head in her hands at the new found silence. 

She stayed that way for a few moments, just breathing, trying to handle all the knots and bricks in her mind and stomach. Rey was so focused that she didn’t hear the chair next to her being pulled out and the sound of Ren sitting right next to her. It wasn’t until that she felt a hand on her shoulder did she look up with a small start. 

Ren was holding a small granola bar out to her. Almost as if it were some sort of peace offering for a fight that never existed. 

“Consider this me doubting you’ve eaten today.” He said to her while she reached out and grabbed the bar. Rey snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“Yes well, your doubts seem to be very intuitive today.” 

Ren sighed, his brows slanting in a concerned expression. 

_ She needs to remember to eat. She could really hurt herself.  _

“You need to eat.” 

Rey sat in silence, passing the bar between her hands as she contemplated her responses. 

_ Yes of course she needed to fucking eat. All humans did.  _

“I know.” 

She did know. She knew, just like how she knew she needed to sleep, or drink anything but coffee, or get out of bed, or take a shower. But that didn’t stop her brain from just, not doing it. 

It was like someone had wrapped a thick piece of cloth over her head, muffling everything that came in and went out. 

Ben could see this. He could feel the apathy. 

_ She needs a fucking raise.  _

_ I need a fucking raise.  _

“Here, let's go on a small walk, get you some fresh air and maybe grab something to eat at Maz’s.” 

Ren stood, holding a hand out to her. Rey paused. 

“It’s raining.” 

“...yes? I have an umbrella-”

“I don’t have a coat.” 

“Oh, you can borrow my extra one I keep in my office. I need to go there to grab my briefcase anyways.” 

Rey sighed, accepting his hand to help her up, but removing it the moment she didn’t need it. 

_ Better safe than sorry.  _

The pair walked out of the lecture hall and down the corridor towards Rens office. Rey could hear the echoes of their foot falls and the sound of rain pattering on the roof. 

Rey waited outside of his office while he grabbed his stuff. 

“It will be big on you but I doubt that will be an issue considering the fact that your sweaters are like, eight times your size.” She heard Ren say as he exited his office and locked his door. 

Rey huffed. “Of course. Couldn’t help yourself from giving a small, self indulgent jab at my sweaters.” 

“I’m not jabbing, it’s just an observation.” He replied as Rey shrugged on the tweed coat. 

It was very warm. 

Rey couldn’t tell if that was because of the material or the smell. 

_ Ahem.  _

_ His smell.  _

_ Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts- _

“We’re lucky, the rain seems to have lightened up a lot since this morning.” Ben looked up at the sky. 

_ Resort to talk of the weather when situations get dire _ . That was always what his father told him. His mother would laugh and shake her head at this advice, but in this moment, Ben understood his father's logic. 

Because seeing Rey in his jacket, all wrapped up, was a very  _ very _ dire situation. 

He would not let his mind mingle on the fact that the sleeves went much further than her hands, or how his coat would definitely smell like her afterwards. 

Oh dear god  _ no _ . 

“Rain is rain. At this rate, I’d be more surprised if the sun actually existed then if it didn’t. It’s been so long since the last time I’ve seen it.” 

“Hopefully soon. Spring is nearly here.” Ben grabbed Rey's elbow to steer her around some pedestrian traffic, but removed it the first chance he could. 

_ Better safe than sorry.  _

As they turned the corner to Maz’s small shop, a wave of warmth hit both of them. 

Maz’s was a small coffee shop near Bens lecture hall in the city. It was a little pocket of warmth that was quiet and homey. It wasn’t Ben's favorite because the coffee was just so sweet, but he knew Rey loved it there, so that’s where they always went. No questions asked. 

The pair ordered and sat at their favorite booth, one right at the front window. So Rey could watch people walk by. 

One time, Ben asked her why she loved watching those around her so much. 

She told him it was because she was fascinated about just how complex the world is. And how humans hold so many tiny details, stories, lives, dreams, and wishes, that she couldn’t help but be entranced. She said maybe magic is us. Despite how logical a person can be, no one can deny the wonder that is humanity. 

That was the day Ben knew he wanted to dedicate his book to her. 

_ God help him the day his book was published.  _

As the two settled in, Ben looked up to see Rey fiddling with the sleeves of his coat. 

His heart swelled. 

_ Oh God he just wanted to hold her.  _

“Rey.” 

Rey looked up. 

“Mhm?” 

“You know we need to talk about last night, right?” He said. 

Rule number one. When addressing sensitive topics with Rey, one must always be completely and utterly straightforward and honest. If one is not, she will find a way to manipulate the conversation away from the topic. 

This had been done to him many times before he caught on. 

_ She was so smart.  _

Rey nearly whined. The stupid thing about Ren was that he had caught on to her tactics to avoid sensitive conversation. 

_ Dammit he was smart.  _

“Yea.” She muttered. Shrugging off his coat in the process. 

“You know I support doing the gallery, but I want you to do it because you want to show your artwork, not try and cure yourself of your anxiety.” Rey flinched. “You can’t just change it all immediately. It takes time and so much effort. And support. I’ve known you for a year now, and while I don’t know details, I know enough to know you’re not doing great.” 

Rey nodded at this. 

_ Talk about intuitiveness. Didn’t know he was an empath.  _

“I have a proposition to make.” 

Rey looked up at him, all brown eyes and freckles. 

“I can help in any way you need if it means that by the end of summer of this year, you will hold one gallery. But this means you need to let me help. If you really want to do this, you’re going to need help, or else you will literally burst at the seams.” 

Ben finished. Finally giving voice to the idea that had been growing in his head for hours now. 

If Rey really did want to try and get her art out there (which he knew she did. At least a little bit, because she had mentioned it a few times.) then she will need to take all the necessary steps in the process to make herself available and vulnerable. Both things necessary when it comes to displaying art, especially hers. To build these assets, she needs support. And help, damnit. But he couldn’t give that to her if she didn’t want him to. So, he made his statements clear, and gave her full control. 

Rey was paused. Fiddling with her hair, brows furrowed and lips pursed. 

“Okay.” Was all that he heard her mutter. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now there's a plan? I wasn't expecting this, but characters love to write themselves. Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading. I hope it's not too obvious I am exhausted.


End file.
